Sonic: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Under the guidance of Tidus, Yuna, Rikku and Lulu have used their Magic once again to send the Hypno Zapper to another reality, a reality where the hero is a familiar blue Hedgehog who has been saving the world through countless adventures for over 25 years. That's right, it's Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. Sonic and the Hypno Zapper

On the shores of Besaid Village, Yuna, Lulu and Rikku were standing in a circular formation, ready to prepare for a spell the three had been working on for a long time.

"Is it all set?" Tidus asked, approaching the three, which made Yuna nod and smile.

"It is, Master. All you need to do is set the bag down and we shall take it from there." Yuna said in reply, making Rikku add in her usual peppy tone of voice. "Totally! You can count on us, Master."

Tidus, already trusting Yuna, Rikku and Lulu, smiled and placed the bag containing the scrolls from each hero, the mysterious red disc and the Hypno Zapper sat in the middle, before the blond moved away and waited.

Raising her staff, Yuna called out. "Great spirits of the Farplane I call upon you again. Please hear our cry."

"Break the bonds of reality itself and find another worthy to receive this gift." Lulu then said as she held up her Moogle doll, before she turned to Rikku, who nodded and called out in Al Bhed, raising her own staff she had salvaged from old Al Bhed tech. "Veht y ranu. Veht y ranu."

As Yuna, Rikku and Lulu kept supplying the sphere with their Magic, they all watched on as the sphere began to expand and was filled with light, in which the bag was then enveloped completely in light, which shone brighter and brighter until it died out, showing that their spell and their call to those beyond the mortal realm had been accepted as the bag and all its contents were gone.

"You did it! I knew you had it in you." Tidus cheered as he then returned to Yuna and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body, which made her blush and smile.

"Thank you, Master. I just hope whoever is next to receive the Hypno Zapper will be just as lucky as me." Yuna replied in a loving tone, before she kissed Tidus lovingly.

"Hey! What about me?" Rikku whined, a little upset her Mistress was getting all the praise.

-Meanwhile, in another reality-

Another day full of clouds and clear sky filled the air as Sonic the Hedgehog was running around the Green Hill Valley.

It was peaceful after Eggman's latest defeat and he was getting a little bored.

But then he saw an endless army of robots before him, making him grin and say. "Well, what a nice set up."

"Sonic!" Sonic then turned to see Tails, Sally Acorn and Blaze the Cat coming towards him.

"Hey guys. Just in time." Sonic greeted his friends, before asking. "Wanna help me trash some robots?"

"Don't know why Eggman sent these guys out, but why not?" Tails replied as he then flew into the air with his twin tails.

Blaze nodded before she set her hands on fire, while and Sally held her staff, the four ready to fight.

-After a short battle-

Eggman's robots were shattered to pieces, making Sonic then smile as he was about to rush off again, but stopped when he saw a mysterious light appear before him, which, when it faded, revealed a simple looking back pack.

"Huh? What is that?" He asked, causing Sally, Blaze and Tails to look in his direction.

"Looks like a bag. Open it." Sally suggested, making Sonic open it to see several scrolls in it.

"Huh, nothing but a bunch of old scrolls." Sonic said.

"Hold on, Sonic. Before you throw them away, let see what each one would have to say." Sally said as she took one scroll and opened it, before reading aloud for Blaze, Sonic and Tails to hear what was written.

To whoever receives this. If you are reading this letter that means you are the hero or heroes of your world and are meant to receive this gift. This is a hypnosis gun, also known as the Al Bhed Hypno Zapper and was made to give those of pure hearts a better life, it made my life much better and I hope it does the same for you.

Signed 'A friend.'

I know all this seems quite confusing and believe me, I was confused about this thing myself, when the Hypno Zapper landed in my world. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or something, but what our 'friend' says is true. The Hypno Zapper was meant for people like us, heroes who have saved our world from great evils and deserve a great reward. Hope you have as much fun with this gift as I did.

–Davis Motomiya.

First, I'd like to say if you're reading this that means the Gate Of Destiny worked and you are meant to have this. Second, What the others are saying is true. The 'Hypno Zapper' was made for those who have shown they are heroes by saving their World from evil forces. I didn't understand any of this at first and most likely you're unsure about all this too, but it will make more sense to you sooner or later and I'm sure you'll enjoy what the 'Hypno Zapper' will do for you.

–Takato Matsuki.

Seeing more was written on the back, Sally flipped the scroll over and continued.

I'm going to keep this as short as possible. The name's Marcus Damon and every message you've read is true. Everyone who had the Hypno Zapper before me did use its power to make their lives better, as I used it to my make life and Agumon's, my Digimon partner, life better. It really does have the power to hypnotize people and so much more. With the Hypno Zapper, Agumon and I were both able to win the hearts of the girls of our dreams and so much more. We both have girls that we love and who love us back, it truly made both our lives better and I know it will do the same for you and those you love, hero.

Like the heroes before me, my life too was improved by the power of the Hypno Zapper, just as I know it will improve yours. There was a time in my life when I was just a Duelist and an engineer who lived in the Satellite, a place where people were looked down upon, just because we had nothing, but whatever we could find. However, one night I managed to escape to New Domino City and after a few 'incidents', I learnt that I was destined to become one of several Signers, guardians of my world, who would act as a team to protect my world from the evil forces that wished to destroy it. And some time after I stopped an apocalyptic future from happening I received not only a new home for my heroics, but I was also given the Hypno Zapper from an 'old friend' and with it's power I was given a new and better life, one that I never dreamed of and your life will hopefully go the same way.

–Yusei Fudo.

You may think that what you've read is unbelievable, but where I come from, I've saved two galaxies from alien warriors, heavily armed robotic troopers and maniacal super villains, so anything is possible. And if you're reading this that means the Hypno Zapper has chosen you to have a change in their life, because you're a hero in someway or another. One last thing, my pal Clank translated each function on the Hypno Zapper and placed it on the disc, so you're gonna need a Holovid or other device compatible with the disc, otherwise you'll have to learn about the Hypno Zapper's functions the hard way.

–Good luck, Ratchet.

And finally, there was a message that was somewhat illiterate, but still readable, said: Hypno Zapper worked for previous heroes, just as it did me in my world and will do for you.

–Crash Bandicoot.

"All those heroes?" Tails asked.

With the first scroll read, Sonic undid the ribbon of the second scroll and read the messages upon it.

Whoever you are don't doubt yourself or your abilities. If you got the Hypno Zapper that means you are a definite hero and were meant for greatness in your universe.

–Yugi Muto.

Just as all the heroes before me had faith I would use the Hypno Zapper to benefit not only my life but also the lives of those I care for, I know you'll be a hero and do the same.

–Ash Ketchum.

I'm not really much of a writer, so all I can say is 'good luck and have fun'. Feel the Flow!

–Yuma Tsukumo.

And on the very bottom of the second scroll was a message, which said: If you're anything like me, than you deserve the Hypno Zapper, and just like all those who used its power to make their lives and the lives of those they love better, I know you'll do the same.

–Ichigo Kurosaki.

And lastly, on the back were five final messages.

The words which the heroes wrote speak the truth, as the Hypno Zapper's power does indeed work and shall do as those before me promised, just as I promise you.

–Link.

Hypno Zapper works. / Its power is now all yours. / Best of luck, hero.

–Zer0.

The Hypno Zapper is the real deal! It worked wonders on my sidekick, Jak, and gave him the chance to be with the women he loves and it improved my relationship with my girl for the better. I know it'll do the same to you, fellow heroes.

–Orange Lightning.

After receiving the Hypno Zapper I was amazed at this and that there were worlds beyond my own with heroes just like my friends and myself. The Hypno Zapper changed my perception of my world and I hope it does the same. Best of luck

–Shulk.

If the proof of all these heroes doesn't convince you, than I don't know what will. Either way I know you'll use the Hypno Zapper to its full potential like I did.

–Tagiru Akashi.

Hey hero, if you were anything like me you'll be quite confused with all this. But from this hero to another, you have my word that this is all true.

–Fox McCloud.

This Hypno Zapper will definitely make your life more easier as it did for me. Fellow hero, this is your turn now. Best of Luck.

-Tidus.

"I recognise some of these names but what the heck happened? What is this Hypno Zapper thing they all mentioned?" Sonic asked.

"I'm guessing they meant this." Tails said in reply as he pulled out a the Hypno Zapper and the red disk that had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as 'Or any other hero' beneath.

"What do you think it can do, Tails?" Blaze asked as they all took a closer look, while remaining cautious, just in case it was another of Eggman's tricks.

"Well the symbols are a little weird." Tails said as he set the dials, unknowingly to ''Dra Sycdan Sygan Bnuknys', 'The Master Maker Program'.

"But once I have fully studied this, I would..." Tail then began to say before he accidentally pulled the trigger which fired a multi-coloured beam which hit Sonic, causing Sonic's body to slump, while his eyes turned dull and distant.

"Sonic? Sonic!" Sally called out, waving her hand in front of Sonic's face but got no reply, making her face Tails.

"Tails, what did you do?" She asked in alarm.

"I... I didn't mean to. It was an accident. Sonic, err... wake up!" Tails called out.

At this, Sonic's eyes returned to normal, which made Blaze ask, concerned for the Hedgehog. "Sonic, are you ok?"

"Oh? Never better." Sonic replied.

"Tails, why not leave that with me. Why not go and find Cream and Cosmos?" He then asked with a sly smile.

"Well... ok. But I don't trust this, Sonic." Tails said in reply as he handed the Hypno Zapper to Sonic and then ran off.

"Sonic, why did you ask Tails to go get...?" Sally began to ask in a slightly confused tone, before she heard the dial turns being turned on the Zapper, making her look to see Sonic pointing the ray gun at her and Blaze.

And before either could reply or say a single word, Sonic pulled the trigger and fired, hitting both Sally and Blaze, which caused their eyes eyes to dull and glaze over, while they stood at attention.

As Sally and Blaze remained in place, awaiting further commands from their new Master, Sonic set the dial to 'Dra Lusbmada Muja Cmyja Bnuknys', 'The Complete Love Slave Program' and smirked.

"Heh. A Hedgehog could get used to this." Sonic smirked, before he then turned another dial to 'Dra Pnaycd Ahryhlasahd Suta' and though aloud "Now, what does this dial do."

Firing another wave of multi-coloured energy at them, Sally and Blaze moaned in lust as their breasts grew bigger until they were both an E-Cup size.

"Oh, breast enlargement huh?" Sonic grinned, feeling a little turned on.

But focusing, he then turned his attention to Sally and instructed. "Sally, undress and tell me what you think of me?"

"I am in love with you ever since you saved Mobius when Eggman planted that Doomsday device and I will do anything I wanna be with you..." Sally said in a distant, yet somewhat heartfelt reply as she took off her jacket and her shirt, exposing her new breasts, before then taking off her boots and slid down her shorts, exposing her naked body to the hedgehog, who just smiled.

Both from what he had heard and from seeing Sally's naked and beautiful body.

"Very good." Sonic replied, before he turned to Blaze.

"And you, Blaze. You undress as well and tell me if you love me as well." He said, unable to hide a sly grin.

Blaze nodded obediently as she took off her jacket, and then her top, exposing her white, beautiful breasts, before she took off her shoes and pulled her trousers down, leaving her completely naked.

"I am also in love with you ever since you help me defeat Eggman Nega... And like Sally, I wanna do anything to be with you..." Blaze admitted, her tone sounding similar to the entranced Freedom Fighter Princess.

"Even if you two are my slaves?" Sonic grinned.

"Yes, even as your slaves, Master..." Sally and Blaze said together.

Sonic smiled and was about to continue, but before he could go even further, he turned to see Amy Rose behind him with an angry look.

"Sonic, how could you? You're suppose to be mine and you choose them!?" She whined, while withdrawing her Piko Hammer.

"Oh keep quiet for once!" Sonic said, annoyed by her constant pestering, as he fired the a beam from the Hypno Zapper at her, causing Amy's eyes to glaze over, before dropping her Piko Hammer and stand in place, showing she had been completely brainwashed.

With Amy now quiet, Sonic got back to the task at hand, instructing Sally and Blaze with a final subliminal command. "That's better. Now, where was I? Oh yes. Sally, Blaze, you are both the main members of my harem. You both will love me and you will not find it strange that there is more than one girl that loves me because you too love women. If you wanna bring another girl into my harem, you will bring her to me and she will be added too."

"With one kiss, you both be under my total control and you will awaken as my new slaves and the Mistresses of my harem." Sonic said, before he first approached and kissed Sally on the lips, making her moan in Sonic's mouth, before she kissed him back.

Breaking from Sally's lips, Sonic then kissed Blaze, making her moan and return the kiss with the passion Sonic was giving her.

With that, Sally and Blaze's eyes returned to normal, but the mental commands about being his slaves and Mistresses of his harem still remained in their minds, making them both smile to see their Master standing before them, causing Sally and Blaze to both wrap their arms around Sonic and engage him in a deep and passionate three-way kiss, which caused their breasts to press against Sonic's chest and made Sonic's cock emerge.

Breaking from the kiss, Sally and Blaze looked on in lust, seeing their naked Master.

"Oh, Master, make us yours'." Sally said in a lustful tone, wanting to feel Sonic's cock inside of her.

"Oh, I will." Sonic replied, wanting to make love to Sally and Blaze.

But before that, he asked, looking at the still brainwashed Amy. "But first, what shall we do to her? She's far too annoying to be in our group and I can't just release her from the mind control."

"I have an idea, Master." Blaze said, before she purred. "Give me command over her and allow me to deal with the problem."

Sonic nodded in reply, before he called to Amy, instructing her. "Amy, you are to listen to Blaze. Obey anything she says."

"I will listen to Blaze... I will obey..." Amy said in a distant tone, making Blaze smile, before she walked up towards Amy, ready to continue her plan.

"You are our mindless pet, nothing more. We chain you up and strip you naked. You will be a dog to us." Blaze told Amy, who nodded in reply, before she got onto her hands and knees and barked like a dog, making Blaze smirk.

"Good girl." She said, petting Amy's head.

"Now all we have to do is chain her up so she won't be a bother to you anymore, my beloved Master." Blaze then told Sonic as she walked back to him, swaying her hips sexily, before embracing her Master lovingly.

"Good work, Blaze." Sonic said, making Blaze smile that her Master had complimented her, before the blue Hedgehog then said in a sly tone. "Now let's see if we can make Tails and Knuckles as happy as we are."


	2. Helping Friends and Their Love Lives

-Awhile later-

Just outside Tail's workshop, the genius fox had done as Sonic had told him and was now joined by Cream and Cosmo, who had been reborn from her seed and looked just as beautiful as she did before her self-sacrifice to stop Dark Oak.

"So Tails, why did you want to see us exactly?" Cream asked in a curious tone.

"We know Sonic wanted us here, but why?" Cosmo filled with confusion as well.

"To give the three of you better lives." They heard Sonic then reply, causing Tails, Cream and Cosmo to turn, before the three all blushed because, standing by Sonic's side was Sally and Blaze, both of whom were completely naked.

"Sally, Blaze? What happened to your bodies? Why are you naked?" Cream had to ask as she continued blushing, which just made Sally and Blaze smirk.

Sonic didn't answer; instead he held up the Hypno Zapper and aimed at it Tails.

"Sonic, what are you doing? If this is about me accidently hypnotizing you, I..." Unfortunately for Tails, that was as far as he could get as Sonic then pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave at him, causing Tails' eyes to glaze over, which worried Cream and Cosmo.

"Tails!" Cream and Cosmo both called out in panic and concern, but Tails didn't reply, causing the pair to question what Sonic had done.

However neither were fast enough and were both hit by blasts from the Hypno Zapper, falling under the same hypnotic spell, like Tails.

"Time to get to work." Sonic said, ready to put several mental commands within the three and make his best friend a lot happier.

"Tails, Cream, Cosmo, you both now know that I have a harem, so far it consists of Sally and Blaze, however I may add more girls who catch my eye. You don't find anything strange or unusual about this situation." Sonic then told the entranced pair, before he turned his attention to Cream and Cosmo and asked the pair. "Alright girls, I have a question for you both and I want you to answer them truthfully. Do you understand?"

"We understand..." Cream and Cosmo replied in distant tones, making Sonic smirk, before he asked. "Do you love Tails?"

"I do love Tails..." Cosmo admitted in reply, before she said as she began to blush. "He's smart, caring, kind..."

"And cute..." Cream added, blushing as well.

"You don't just find Tails cute, you both are completely attracted to him and you love him with all your heart, so much you want to stay with him and become his slaves. Plus, you both find each other just as desirable as Tails, but will always love him over anything or anyone else." Sonic then told the entranced pair, as he began to cycle through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, until he came across 'The Breast Enhancement Mode.'

"Cosmo, after I zap you, you will awaken from your trance and will fall completely in love with Tails. You will no longer see him as a mere friend or love interest, but as your Master and will obey any commands he gives you."

After giving Cosmo her instructions, Sonic then fired a multi-coloured wave at Cosmo, which made the hypnotized girl moan as her breasts began to grow, until they were around a C-Cup, and after a moment, Cosmo's eyes swirled and then 'changed colours' before they returned to normal.

Next it was Cream's turn.

Turning to Cream, Sonic implanted the same commands in her mind, only he turned the dials on the Hypno Zapper until he came across the 'Age Acceleration Mode.'

With that, Sonic then pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at Cream, who moaned out, as she could feel her body changing.

And after the ray wore off, Sonic asked. "So how do you feel now?"

"I feel... different." she replied, before Cream noticed the change in her voice, it sounded more mature.

And when she looked at herself, she noticed her voice wasn't the only thing that had matured, in which the female rabbit was now taller and looked 18 years old, her breasts were now larger, that a fair amount of her new cleavage was coming out of her dress.

"Wow! I look... I look..." Cream began to say.

"Beautiful." Cosmo finished her sentence, before giving Cream a loving kiss, making Sonic smile as Cream then kissed Cosmo back.

"One last thing before we go." Sonic said, before he turned back to Tails and instructed. "Tails, after Cream and Cosmo kiss you, you will love them just as much as they loves you and will accept them as your loving and devoted slaves."

Tails nodded in reply, causing Cream and Cosmo to approach the entranced fox and engage him in a deep and loving three-way kiss, causing Tails' eyes returned to normal before he began to kiss the pair back, with the same amount of love.

Watching the three, Sonic, Sally and Blaze smiled.

One down, one to go.' Sonic thought, heading off with his slaves to give Tails some 'privacy'.

-Upcoming Lemons-

After breaking from the kiss, Tails stared into Cream and Cosmo's eyes, seeing nothing but love and lust in them, making the genius fox then remove himself from their embrace and enter his home, to his bedroom, which Cream and Cosmo followed.

After entering his bedroom, Cream and Cosmo felt more lustful, watching as their Master removed his gloves and shoes and then sat on his bed, causing the pair to strip themselves, revealing their bare breasts, hard nipples and wet pussies.

With the three naked, Cream and Cosmo joined their Master on his bed, before Tails gently grabbed Cream and laid her on her back, before the genius fox kissed down her chest and waist, licking around her bellybutton, before he reached her pussy and started licking it, sending shivers of pleasure throughout Cream's whole body.

"Ah... Master... Ah... Master Tails... That feels so... Ah... So good... Please... Ah... please don't stop...!" Cream moaned out in pleasure, before Tails heightened her pleasure when he then used his right fingers to spread the female rabbit's lips out and began to lick Cream's wet vagina as hard as he could.

And as he continued, Cosmo watched on, happy to see Cream was enjoying such pleasure from her Master and knew he would give her the same amount when it was her turn to make love to him.

Soon, Cream was unable to hold herself back and was sent over the edge as she screamed out in ecstasy and experienced her orgasm, filling Tails' mouth with her sexual fluids.

After she recovered from her orgasm, Tails then asked. "How did that feel?"

"That was... Incredible..." Cream replied in a loving tone, as she tried to catch her breath, before the female rabbit saw Tail's cock had emerged, making her lick her lips in lust.

Cream and Cosmo suddenly grabbed Tails and repositioned the genius fox so he was lying on the bed as his two lovers were hovering over him, staring at his erect manhood.

"Oh, Master, your cock is getting so big and I think I know a way we can help with that." Cosmo told Tails in a seductive tone, before she lowered her head down to her Master's cock, placed gentle kisses on the tip, before she took his cock into her mouth and began to suck him off.

Not wanting to disappoint him, Cream too lowered herself, taking place by Cosmo's side as the female rabbit began licking around his balls, while Cosmo continued sucking Tails off, causing him to groan out in pleasure. "Cream... Cosmo... Ah... That's it... Ah... That feels great...!"

Hearing that made both girls happy, knowing that their Master was enjoying their actions, before Cream took her head away from her master's balls and began to lick around his length as her left hand continued to massage his balls, while Cosmo continued sucking on Tails' member.

But, just like Cream, Tails was soon unable to contain himself and groaned out as he released his load into Cosmo's mouth, which she swallowed with question.

"You taste quite sweet." Cosmo then said, making Cream ask. "Really? Can I have a taste?"

Cosmo nodded in reply, before she wrapped her arms around Cream, pulling her close and engaging her in another deep kiss, causing Cream to moan from the remaining cum in Cosmo's mouth fill hers', but also the feel of Cosmo's breasts pressing and rubbing against hers' was really arousing the female rabbit.

And after breaking from the kiss, Cream laid on her back and said as she spread her legs out. "Oh, Master, I want you so much. Please, make love to me."

After hearing the her plea, Tails nodded his head, before he then climbed back on top of Cream and gently inserted his manhood into her vagina, which caused the female rabbit to moan out as she could feel her vagina walls being stretched from Tails' member. "Oh, Master... It feels really good... Ah... You are so deep...!"

"You aren't joking... Ah... Cream, you are so tight... I can barely contain myself...!" Tails groaned in reply as he continued thrusting his manhood in and out of her, filling both with pleasure.

The two of them continued for another hour, before both started to move around frantically as they were reaching their climaxes.

"Cream... Ah... I'm so close... I'm about to... Ah... to come...!" Tails then groaned out, making Cream moan out in reply. "Me too... Ah... Me too, Master... Oh, Master... Ah... I can't take it anymore... I'm cuming...!"

Unable to contain her pleasure, Cream cried out in ecstasy as she released her sexual fluids all over Tails' manhood, causing Tails to let out a loud groan of pleasure as he then came and released his seed into Creams's womb.

With their orgasms over, Cream let out a content sigh of pleasure as she collapsed onto her back, while Tails collapsed onto her, using her chest as a pair of pillows.

After the pair caught her breath, Tails, lifting his head up and removing his manhood from Cream's pussy then asked in a curious tone. "So Cream, how did that feel?"

In reply, Cream just looked at Tails with a deep love in her eyes, before the female rabbit then replied lovingly. "That felt wonderful. I love you so much, Master."

"And I love you too." Tails told Cream in a loving reply.

"And what about me, Master?" Cosmo then asked, appearing behind Tails as she began to kiss around his neck, making him groan in pleasure, before the genius fox then turned to face Cosmo and engaged her in a deep and loving kiss.

Breaking from the kiss and feeling more confident, Tails turned Cosmo on all fours, placed his hands on her buttocks, and began to make love to her, which caused Cosmo to moan out in pleasure. "Ah... You are so deep... Ah... I can feel you all... Ah... All the way inside me... It's so good... I love you so much... Ah...!"

"I'm glad you feel good... and... Ah... I love you too... Both of you...!" Tails groaned out in reply, continuing to fill Cosmo with pleasure, which lead to a long and passionate moment between a Master and his slaves.

-With Sonic: End Lemons-

Remaining at his post, guarding the Master Emerald was Knuckles the Echidna, who was too focused on his duties; he failed to notice a familiar blue hedgehog had snuck up behind him.

"Surprise." Sonic said, getting Knuckle's attention.

"Sonic?" He asked, full of questions, only to be silenced when Sonic withdrew the Hypno Zapper and pulled the trigger, causing Knuckles to stand at attention, while his eyes turned distant.

"Knuckles!" Sonic heard two familiar females call out, making him smile to see Tikal and Vanilla running towards him.

He was certain both had feelings for Knuckles and now was the time for them to show it, in which he aimed the Hypno Zapper at them just as they had arrived, confusing them further as to what was going on.

And before either knew what happened, Tikal and Vanilla were each hit by a multi-coloured wave, causing their eyes to glaze over and their bodies to stand at attention.

"Knuckles, you first." Sonic said, before instructing. "Knuckles, I know you love Tikal and Vanilla with all your heart, which is why you have decided to have them both, not just as your lovers but as your slaves. This will make everyone happy; they want to be your slaves and anything else you desire. And after Tikal and Vanilla kiss you, you will accept them as your loving and devoted slaves."

After finishing setting his commands, Sonic turned to Tikal and Vanilla

"Tikal and Vanilla, can you hear me?" He then asked.

"We hear you..." Tikal and Vanilla responded in entranced tones, which caused Sonic to then ask. "So Tikal and Vanilla, I have a question for you. Do you love Knuckles?"

"I do... I cannot stop thinking about him... And when I do, I get warm feelings..." Vanilla said, making Tikal nod in reply and say. "So do I... I love him with all my heart..."

Hearing Tikal and Vanilla's reply made Sonic smile, before he then said to them, inserting the mental commands within them to make them Knuckle's slaves. "Tikal, Vanilla, I want you to listen to what I tell you, everything I tell you is the truth."

"Everything you tell us is the truth..." Tikal and Vanilla replied, as their minds were completely vulnerable to suggestion, in which Sonic then told them. "Tikal, Vanilla, you love Knuckles with all your heart, which is why you want to become Knuckles' slaves and want to obey his every command. Making Knuckles happy makes you happy, and loving each other makes Knuckles happy so you will learn to love each other. Do you understand?"

"We understand..." Tikal and Vanilla replied, only this time their tones had more love in it.

"Alright then. When I say 'wake up slaves of Knuckles', you will wake up from your trances and will remember all the commands I have given you and will become obedient and loving slaves of Knuckles the Echidna, now and forever." Sonic told Tikal and Vanilla, before saying. "Wake up slaves of Knuckles."

After Sonic had said the trigger words, Tikal and Vanilla blinked their eyes several times, revealing they were no longer glazed over, causing Tikal and Vanilla to then smile upon seeing their muscular Master, before both approached him and kissed Knuckles, causing him to close his eyes and kiss his new slave girls back.

As the three continued to kiss, Knuckles became more dominant, placing a hand on each of their chests and began to rub their breasts, making Tikal and Vanilla moan in pleasure.

"Nice work Master." Sonic heard Sally and Blaze say, causing him to turn around and smile at them.

"And nice work to you too." He replied, before asking. "So what did you say to get Tikal and Vanilla here?"

"We just said Knuckles was in danger and he needed the help of the women he loved." Blaze replied.

Sonic smirked at their crafty thinking, before he then hugged Sally and Blaze.

"Now, shall we have some fun of our own?" He offered in an enticing tone.

"Oh yes, Master." Sally and Blaze said together, leaving Knuckles, Tikal and Vanilla alone to have their fun, while Sonic and his slaves had theirs'.


	3. Sonic's Pleasure: Part 1

-Upcoming Lemons-

After breaking from the kiss, Tails stared into Cream and Cosmo's eyes, seeing nothing but love and lust in them, making the genius fox then remove himself from their embrace and enter his home, to his bedroom, which Cream and Cosmo followed.

After entering his bedroom, Cream and Cosmo felt more lustful, watching as their Master removed his gloves and shoes and then sat on his bed, causing the pair to strip themselves, revealing their bare breasts, hard nipples and wet pussies.

With the three naked, Cream and Cosmo joined their Master on his bed, before Tails gently grabbed Cream and laid her on her back, before the genius fox kissed down her chest and waist, licking around her bellybutton, before he reached her pussy and started licking it, sending shivers of pleasure throughout Cream's whole body.

"Ah... Master... Ah... Master Tails... That feels so... Ah... So good... Please... Ah... please don't stop...!" Cream moaned out in pleasure, before Tails heightened her pleasure when he then used his right fingers to spread the female rabbit's lips out and began to lick Cream's wet vagina as hard as he could.

And as he continued, Cosmo watched on, happy to see Cream was enjoying such pleasure from her Master and knew he would give her the same amount when it was her turn to make love to him.

Soon, Cream was unable to hold herself back and was sent over the edge as she screamed out in ecstasy and experienced her orgasm, filling Tails' mouth with her sexual fluids.

After she recovered from her orgasm, Tails then asked. "How did that feel?"

"That was... Incredible..." Cream replied in a loving tone, as she tried to catch her breath, before the female rabbit saw Tail's cock had emerged, making her lick her lips in lust.

Cream and Cosmo suddenly grabbed Tails and repositioned the genius fox so he was lying on the bed as his two lovers were hovering over him, staring at his erect manhood.

"Oh, Master, your cock is getting so big and I think I know a way we can help with that." Cosmo told Tails in a seductive tone, before she lowered her head down to her Master's cock, placed gentle kisses on the tip, before she took his cock into her mouth and began to suck him off.

Not wanting to disappoint him, Cream too lowered herself, taking place by Cosmo's side as the female rabbit began licking around his balls, while Cosmo continued sucking Tails off, causing him to groan out in pleasure. "Cream... Cosmo... Ah... That's it... Ah... That feels great...!"

Hearing that made both girls happy, knowing that their Master was enjoying their actions, before Cream took her head away from her master's balls and began to lick around his length as her left hand continued to massage his balls, while Cosmo continued sucking on Tails' member.

But, just like Cream, Tails was soon unable to contain himself and groaned out as he released his load into Cosmo's mouth, which she swallowed with question.

"You taste quite sweet." Cosmo then said, making Cream ask. "Really? Can I have a taste?"

Cosmo nodded in reply, before she wrapped her arms around Cream, pulling her close and engaging her in another deep kiss, causing Cream to moan from the remaining cum in Cosmo's mouth fill hers', but also the feel of Cosmo's breasts pressing and rubbing against hers' was really arousing the female rabbit.

And after breaking from the kiss, Cream laid on her back and said as she spread her legs out. "Oh, Master, I want you so much. Please, make love to me."

After hearing the her plea, Tails nodded his head, before he then climbed back on top of Cream and gently inserted his manhood into her vagina, which caused the female rabbit to moan out as she could feel her vagina walls being stretched from Tails' member. "Oh, Master... It feels really good... Ah... You are so deep...!"

"You aren't joking... Ah... Cream, you are so tight... I can barely contain myself...!" Tails groaned in reply as he continued thrusting his manhood in and out of her, filling both with pleasure.

The two of them continued for another hour, before both started to move around frantically as they were reaching their climaxes.

"Cream... Ah... I'm so close... I'm about to... Ah... to come...!" Tails then groaned out, making Cream moan out in reply. "Me too... Ah... Me too, Master... Oh, Master... Ah... I can't take it anymore... I'm cuming...!"

Unable to contain her pleasure, Cream cried out in ecstasy as she released her sexual fluids all over Tails' manhood, causing Tails to let out a loud groan of pleasure as he then came and released his seed into Creams's womb.

With their orgasms over, Cream let out a content sigh of pleasure as she collapsed onto her back, while Tails collapsed onto her, using her chest as a pair of pillows.

After the pair caught her breath, Tails, lifting his head up and removing his manhood from Cream's pussy then asked in a curious tone. "So Cream, how did that feel?"

In reply, Cream just looked at Tails with a deep love in her eyes, before the female rabbit then replied lovingly. "That felt wonderful. I love you so much, Master."

"And I love you too." Tails told Cream in a loving reply.

"And what about me, Master?" Cosmo then asked, appearing behind Tails as she began to kiss around his neck, making him groan in pleasure, before the genius fox then turned to face Cosmo and engaged her in a deep and loving kiss.

Breaking from the kiss and feeling more confident, Tails turned Cosmo on all fours, placed his hands on her buttocks, and began to make love to her, which caused Cosmo to moan out in pleasure. "Ah... You are so deep... Ah... I can feel you all... Ah... All the way inside me... It's so good... I love you so much... Ah...!"

"I'm glad you feel good... and... Ah... I love you too... Both of you...!" Tails groaned out in reply, continuing to fill Cosmo with pleasure, which lead to a long and passionate moment between a Master and his slaves.

-With Sonic: End Lemons-

Remaining at his post, guarding the Master Emerald was Knuckles the Echidna, who was too focused on his duties; he failed to notice a familiar blue hedgehog had snuck up behind him.

"Surprise." Sonic said, getting Knuckle's attention.

"Sonic?" He asked, full of questions, only to be silenced when Sonic withdrew the Hypno Zapper and pulled the trigger, causing Knuckles to stand at attention, while his eyes turned distant.

"Knuckles!" Sonic heard two familiar females call out, making him smile to see Tikal and Vanilla running towards him.

He was certain both had feelings for Knuckles and now was the time for them to show it, in which he aimed the Hypno Zapper at them just as they had arrived, confusing them further as to what was going on.

And before either knew what happened, Tikal and Vanilla were each hit by a multi-coloured wave, causing their eyes to glaze over and their bodies to stand at attention.

"Knuckles, you first." Sonic said, before instructing. "Knuckles, I know you love Tikal and Vanilla with all your heart, which is why you have decided to have them both, not just as your lovers but as your slaves. This will make everyone happy; they want to be your slaves and anything else you desire. And after Tikal and Vanilla kiss you, you will accept them as your loving and devoted slaves."

After finishing setting his commands, Sonic turned to Tikal and Vanilla

"Tikal and Vanilla, can you hear me?" He then asked.

"We hear you..." Tikal and Vanilla responded in entranced tones, which caused Sonic to then ask. "So Tikal and Vanilla, I have a question for you. Do you love Knuckles?"

"I do... I cannot stop thinking about him... And when I do, I get warm feelings..." Vanilla said, making Tikal nod in reply and say. "So do I... I love him with all my heart..."

Hearing Tikal and Vanilla's reply made Sonic smile, before he then said to them, inserting the mental commands within them to make them Knuckle's slaves. "Tikal, Vanilla, I want you to listen to what I tell you, everything I tell you is the truth."

"Everything you tell us is the truth..." Tikal and Vanilla replied, as their minds were completely vulnerable to suggestion, in which Sonic then told them. "Tikal, Vanilla, you love Knuckles with all your heart, which is why you want to become Knuckles' slaves and want to obey his every command. Making Knuckles happy makes you happy, and loving each other makes Knuckles happy so you will learn to love each other. Do you understand?"

"We understand..." Tikal and Vanilla replied, only this time their tones had more love in it.

"Alright then. When I say 'wake up slaves of Knuckles', you will wake up from your trances and will remember all the commands I have given you and will become obedient and loving slaves of Knuckles the Echidna, now and forever." Sonic told Tikal and Vanilla, before saying. "Wake up slaves of Knuckles."

After Sonic had said the trigger words, Tikal and Vanilla blinked their eyes several times, revealing they were no longer glazed over, causing Tikal and Vanilla to then smile upon seeing their muscular Master, before both approached him and kissed Knuckles, causing him to close his eyes and kiss his new slave girls back.

As the three continued to kiss, Knuckles became more dominant, placing a hand on each of their chests and began to rub their breasts, making Tikal and Vanilla moan in pleasure.

"Nice work Master." Sonic heard Sally and Blaze say, causing him to turn around and smile at them.

"And nice work to you too." He replied, before asking. "So what did you say to get Tikal and Vanilla here?"

"We just said Knuckles was in danger and he needed the help of the women he loved." Blaze replied.

Sonic smirked at their crafty thinking, before he then hugged Sally and Blaze.

"Now, shall we have some fun of our own?" He offered in an enticing tone.

"Oh yes, Master." Sally and Blaze said together, leaving Knuckles, Tikal and Vanilla alone to have their fun, while Sonic and his slaves had theirs'.

-Upcoming lemons-

After Sonic had brought Sally and Blaze to his home, the girls immediately stripped, showing off the naked bodies to their Master once again, causing Sonic's cock to emerge.

"You two are so sexy." He commented, before asking. "But what do you say we take this to the bedroom?"  
"Anything you say, Master." Sally replied in a loving and submissive tone, while Blaze agreed with her slave sister, causing Sonic to smile slyly, before he grabbed Sally and Blaze's hand and escorted them to his bedroom.

Once inside, while Sonic made himself more comfortable and removed his shoes and gloves, Sally and Blaze took to his bed, positing themselves on all fours to entice and arouse their Master.

"Who do you want first?" Sally asked, wiggling her ass, and causing Sonic's member to harden further.

"I think I'll take you." He said, joining his slaves, before turning to Blaze and saying to her. "Sorry Blaze. But you'll just have to wait before we can have some fun."

Blaze smiled at her Master's words, making her reply in a warm and submissive tone. "That's ok, my Master. For you, I'd wait forever."

Sonic smiled back at Blaze, before turning his attention to Sally, in which he then positioned himself behind her, placed his hands on Sally's hips and inserted his cock into her vagina, making the female chipmunk arch her back and moan loudly in pleasure.

"Yes... Oh, Master... you are so good... Oh, ravage me...!" Sally moaned out, causing Sonic to smile and comply with her begging as he then started to thrust his manhood, harder and faster into Sally's pussy, going deeper and causing the Freedom Fighter Princess to moan out loudly in pure sexual pleasure.

Feeling the wetness of Sally's vagina and the tightness of her pussy, clamping down hard on his cock, gave Sonic huge amounts of pleasure, causing him to groan out, "Oh, Sally... you are... so... so tight... This is great...!"

While watching Sally and her Master, Blaze had gotten aroused, causing the female feline to massage her pussy in the hopes she could relieve some of her pleasure, with no such luck.

So instead, Blaze decided to make Sally's time with Sonic more pleasurable, in which Blaze then sat before Sally, placed her hands on the sides of Sally's face and then pressed her lips against hers', engaging her in a deep and passionate kiss, which surprised her at first, but Sally then relaxed and kissed Blaze back, moaning in Blaze's mouth as Sonic continued thrusting his member in and out of her.

Breaking from the kiss, Blaze continued to pleasure Sally alongside Sonic, moving her right hand up to Sally's chest and began to rub and massage her left breast, while kissing and licking around the Freedom Fighter Princesses' neck, making Sally moan in pleasure and approval.

However, while Sonic had plenty of stamina, he could feel Sally's pussy clamp tighter, while she began to move frantically, telling the blue hedgehog she was close to cumming.

And after several more thrusts, Sally cried out in pure ecstasy as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids all over Sonic's' manhood, as well as staining her thighs and the bed sheets beneath her legs.

With her climax, Sonic soon followed, causing the blue hedgehog to groan out, as had his orgasm, filling Sally's womb with his seed.

With their climaxes over, Sally collapsed on her stomach and moaned.

"Oh, Master, you were amazing." She said in a pleasured tone, making Sonic smirk.

"What else did you expect from the best?" He asked slyly, removing his manhood from Sally's pussy, rolled over to the right side of his bed and laid on his back, showing Sally and Blaze that his member was still hard, making Blaze lick her lips in lust.

"Oh, Master, you are still so hard. Let me help you with that." Blaze purred in a seductive tone, making Sonic nod in approval, before the female feline moved her head in between her Master's legs and started licking around the tip of his manhood, before Blaze then took as much of Sonic's member into her mouth began to give her Master a loving blowjob.

"Blaze... Ah... that... Ah... that feels so good...!" Sonic groaned in pleasure, making Blaze mentally smile as she continued sucking her Master off, increasing his pleasure as she then started massaging his balls and causing Sonic's groans to increase.

But after several minutes, Sonic groaned out in warning. "Blaze, I'm so close... Ah... I'm gonna... cum... Ah... I'm cumming...!"

Sonic, unable to hold back, groaned out loudly as he came, releasing his load into Blaze's mouth, which she happily swallowed.

When Sonic was done, Blaze removed her mouth off his manhood and asked in a curious tone, tracing her finger around the tip. "How did that feel, Master?" "That felt incredible." Sonic replied, before the blue hedgehog then made a motion with his index finger for Blaze to join him, which she was more than happy to obey, before the female feline then straddled his waist and lowered her body, impaling herself on Sonic's manhood.

"Master... Oh, Master... you are so deep... feels so... Ah... so good...!" Blaze moaned erotically as she continued to move herself up and down Sonic's cock, making him groan from the tightness of her pussy, while Blaze moaned from the pleasure of her Master's hands on her hips and his member sliding in and out of her.

And just like her, Blaze was a little surprised when Sally joined in, sitting on Sonic's chest, giving him a nice view of her pussy, while the female chipmunk then pulled Blaze closed to her, forcing her into a heated kiss, which, in her lust, Blaze returned, before both began massaging and fondling each other's breasts, increasing their pleasure as they continued kissing each other.

And while Sonic was filling Blaze with pleasure with his cock, Sally moaned in Blaze's mouth when she felt her Master pleasuring her too as he used his tongue to lash at her wet pussy.

Sonic, Sally and Blaze continued for another hour, remaining in their positions until Blaze then reached her peak and climaxed, triggering Sonic's orgasm, as he filled the female feline with his cum, while Sally cried out as she came, releasing her sexual fluids into Sonic's mouth.

With their lovemaking over, Blaze removed herself off of Sonic's manhood, before she laid down, resting her head on Sonic's chest, followed by Sally, who did the same, making both girls smile as they snuggled up to their Master.

"Oh, Master, you were wonderful." Blaze said in a loving tone, making Sally agree as the pair gently traced a hand up and down Sonic's chest, making him smile.

"Don't sell yourselves short, you two were awesome." Sonic replied, filling Sally and Blaze's hearts with warmth knowing they had made their Master happy.

"However, there is something I'd like you to do now." Sonic then said, making Sally and Blaze stop rubbing his chest and look at him.

Awaiting his commands, both noticed Sonic's member was still hard, causing them both to move their hands down.

"No, not that." Sonic quickly said, making Sally and Blaze stop their actions and allowed their Master to continue speaking.

"I want you to use the Hypno Zapper on Rouge. She has been some trouble in the past, but she is just as sexy as you two. I'm sure you can 'convince' her to change her ways." He told the pair, making Sally and Blaze smirk.

"Of course, Master." Sally replied in a submissive tone as she got up and picked up the Hypno Zapper, before the female chipmunk then said. "She will see soon see the joys of serving you."

With that, Sonic crossed his arms behind his head, watching as Sally and Blaze began to leave, swaying their hips seductively as they headed off, making the blue hedgehog smirk as he waited for them to return with another female at his command.

-Sometime later-

Hiding in an alleyway, Rouge the Bat had been searching for treasure to steal, but so far she had no luck.

"Man I was hoping to find some treasures around here but..." Rouge began to say, but stopped when she heard a female voice behind her call out her name in a seductive tone.

Turning around, Rouge was left shocked and confused to see the naked forms of Sally and Blaze, both smiling slyly, while the Freedom Fighter Princess was holding what looked like a cheap toy or one of Eggman's discarded devices.

"Sally? Blaze? What are you two doing here? And where are your clothes?" Rouge questioned in a highly confused tone, blushing at seeing them naked and seeing that their forms looked sexier than she remembered.

"Oh, we're never wearing them again as we found our true calling." Sally said, causing Blaze to nod and add. "And it was all thanks to our new Master."

"Master?" Rouge questioned. "What do you mean?"

"We mean this." Blaze said in reply, before she held up the Hypno Zapper, pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured beam at Rouge, who was caught off guard and didn't have time to react as she was then hit by the energy wave, causing her mind to empty of all thoughts, while she just stood in place with a pair of glazed over eyes.

With Rouge entranced, Sally and Blaze grinned sexually and walked towards her, before Sally began to speak, implanting new commands into Rouge's head as she began to relive Rouge of her clothing.

"Rouge, what we tell you now is the truth and nothing but the truth. Like me and Blaze, you are completely in love with Sonic the Hedgehog." Sally instructed as she and Blaze then removed Rouge's gloves, letting them fall to the floor.

"You love Sonic so much that you want to be part of his harem and serve him as his loving and devoted slave. You won't feel weird or uncomfortable being naked in public or in front of other women as you realize you are bisexual and see us as your loving Mistresses, who you will obey unless Master Sonic says otherwise." Sally then explained.

"I love Sonic... I will serve him as his slave... I will obey you unless Master Sonic says otherwise..." Rouge replied in a distant tone, while her cheeks flushed, showing she was accepting the mental commands, which made Sally and Blaze smirk, before they undressed the bat, exposing her E-Cup breasts and her pussy to them, leaving Rouge completely naked.

"Good girl." Sally commented, before she and Blaze walked behind Rouge's entranced form.

"Now, when Blaze and I spank you on that sexy butt of yours', you shall relinquish your old life and accept your new one, as being part of Master Sonic's harem forever." Sally instructed, before she and Blaze then rose their hands and quickly brought them down, slapping Rouge's butt cheeks.

With Sally and Blaze's spank, Rouge let out a sudden gasp before her eyes then returned to normal, while the mental commands remained in her head, causing Rouge to then looked at Sally and Blaze with a lustful smile.

"Mistress Sally, Mistress Blaze, I live to serve you and our wonderful Master." Rouge said in a submissive tone, bowing before the pair, who smirked at seeing Rouge's loyalty towards them.

"Very good." Blaze replied, claiming Rouge's lips in a sudden kiss that the bat happily returned.

"But how about we stop wasting our time here and head back to our Master?" Sally spoke up, before she said. "I know he'll be glad to see you."

Hearing Sally's suggestion, Rouge broke from the kiss and smiled.

"And I'm looking forward to seeing him." She replied, licking her lips lustfully as she arose, before saying. "Lead the way."

"Excellent. Follow us." Blaze said as she and Sally walked in front of her, swaying their butts in front of Rouge, in which the bat followed her slave sister, shaking her ass as well, while looking forward to being united with her new Master.


	4. Sonic's Pleasure: Part 2: End

-Back with Sonic: Upcoming Lemons-

The blue hedgehog remained in bed as he continued to smile, while he awaited his slaves to return with Rouge.

And his smile grew as Sally and Blaze returned, before they brought Rouge in.

"Welcome Rouge, to my little party." Sonic grinned.

"Master Sonic, I have come to serve you." Rouge said, as she knelt before her Master and told him. "Mistress Sally and Mistress Blaze helped open my eyes to see being a thief was not my purpose in life. My new purpose is to serve and pleasure you."

"Good to hear." Sonic said in reply, before asking. "So wanna get started?"

"We do, but Master, this time, we want to bare your children." Sally said, making Blaze and Rouge nod in agreement with their slave sister.

"Who am I to deny a request from ladies as beautiful as you?" Sonic asked, making Sally, Blaze and Rouge's cheeks to flush from his compliment, before the blue hedgehog grinned.

"Then let's get the fun started."

The three girls nodded in reply, as they got onto Sonic's bed, joining their Master and allowing them all a closer view of his erect manhood.

"Oh my! Master Sonic is so big." Rouge said, blushing, while Sally and Blaze just smiled.

"Wait until he puts it inside your pussy." Blaze whispered into Rouge's ear, giving it a little nibble, which only made Rouge hornier.

Seeing her desire for him, Sonic then instructed. "Rouge, lie on your back. Sally, Blaze, I want you to lick Rouge's pussy. Make her nice and wet for me."

"Whatever you say, Master." Rouge, Sally and Blaze replied in tones full of love and obedience, before Rouge then laid on her back and spread her legs out, while the Freedom Fighter Princess and female feline crawled over to Rouge, moved their heads down and started licking Rouge's vagina, making her arch her back, gasp and then moan in pleasure.

"Mistress Sally... Ah... Mistress Blaze... that's it... Ah... keep going...!" Rouge cried out as she felt herself getting wetter from the combined pleasures of Sally and Blaze's tongues, which increased further as Blaze moved her tongue up Rouge's pussy and started to rub her clit, while Sally pushed her tongue deeper as she continued eating Rouge out.

However, with all the pleasure the pair were giving her, Rouge was soon unable to hold back and cried out erotically as she had her orgasm, cumming into Sally's mouth, which she was more than happy to swallow.

"Nice work, girls." Sonic then said, causing Sally and Blaze to look at their Master, smile and move away from Rouge, allowing Sonic to climb on top of her, before Rouge then moaned loudly when she felt Sonic's manhood enter her womanhood.

"Oh Sonic, my Master... this is amazing...!" Rouge moaned out, loving the pleasure her Master was giving her, filling her with a great amount of pleasure.

As Sonic continued making love to Rouge, Rouge's pleasure increased as Sally had moved her head down to Rouge's chest and started licking her right breast, while Blaze micked Sally's actions on Rouge's left, making Rouge then moan. "That feels great... Oh, Master... Mistress... I love it... I love it...!"

Sonic and Rouge's moans, groans and cries of pleasure filled the blue hedgehog's room for another hour, until Rouge felt she was going to have another orgasm.

of them began to move frantically as their climaxes started to "Mas... Oh, Master... I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come...!"

Sonic just nodded and groaned in reply as he continued thrusting harder and faster into Rogue's pussy, trying to give her as much pleasure as she could, while doing his best to contain himself for as long as he could.

But after several minutes, Rouge cried out Sonic's name in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids all over Sonic's cock.

And with her climax, Sonic then had his shortly after, groaning out loudly as he filled Rouge with a great amount of his seed and making sure to impregnate her.

After removing his manhood from her pussy, Rouge collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily, while Sonic removed his manhood, showing it was still hard.

"Oh, Master..." Rouge managed to say in a satisfied tone, her body covered in sweat and cum.

"You were incredible." She panted, before Sally approached her and Sonic.

"He is, isn't he?" Sally then asked in a loving tone as she placed her left hand on Sonic's face and pulling his head to meet her love and lustful gaze.

Seeing the desire she had for him, Sonic smiled, making him then grab the sides of Sally's face and engaged her in a deep and loving kiss that she gladly returned.

Breaking from the kiss, Sonic took charge once again as he laid Sally on her back and moved his head down to Sally's wet pussy and then gently licking it.

"Oh, my Master... your tongue feels so good... Ah... You are the best...!" Sally moaned out loudly in pleasure as Sonic continued to eat her out.

Sonic was glad to hear his slave was enjoying the pleasure he was giving her, and was glad to see Blaze and Rouge joining in pleasuring her, as Sally's slave sisters began moving their fingers around her stomach and chest, causing the female chipmunk to start laughing.

"Aha ha ha... Blaze... Rouge That... that tickles...!" Sally laughed out as tears filled her eyes.

But as they continued, Sonic could tell that the tickling was actually turning her on, as her pussy was getting wetter their erotic actions.

But after a few minutes, Sally was unable to take anymore and cried out in pure ecstasy, as she experienced her orgasm.

"Oh... Master...!" Sally then arched her back, making Blaze and Rouge move back to give the Freedom Fighter Princess some room as she climaxed and released her sexual fluids into Sonic's mouth, which he licked up and swallowed, enjoying her sweet honey.

"Oh, Master, that felt incredible." Sally said after her orgasm, making Sonic smile as he moved his head away from Sally's pussy and up to her face, making her moan as she could feel the tip of her Master's cock pushing against her lips, before the blue hedgehog gently inserted his manhood into Sally's vagina, causing her to moan in pleasure as her Master's manhood stretched the walls of her vagina.

"Oh, yes... my Master... You are so deep ...Ah... Ah... Please... I want your cock... All the way inside me...!" Sally cried out, making Sonic increase the pace of his thrusts, increasing Sally's pleasure and making her moan louder.

As Sonic and Sally continued to make love, Blaze and Rouge watched on, in which Rouge laid on her side and smiled, while Blaze felt herself getting more aroused as her Master and slave sister continued having sex.

"Yes... That's it... That's it... Ah... Ah... You are so deep inside me... You really know... Ah... how to pleasure a woman... Ah... My Master, it... Ah... it feels wonderful...!" Sally moaned out in pure pleasure.

Another good amount of time passed as Sonic continued to enter and exit Sally's vagina, causing her to then wrap her legs around his waist to guide him in, while allowing Sonic's member to go deeper, before the two of them shared another passionate kiss. But, suddenly breaking from the kiss, Sally started moving around frantically.

"Master... Master, I can't hold it... I... I'm so close... Ah... I'm about to come...!" Sally moaned out erotically, causing Sonic to groan out in reply. "Same here Sally... Ah... I can't... Ah... I can't hold it...!"

And soon enough, the two of them experienced their orgasms at the same time, in which Sally cried out her Master's name as she arched her back experienced her orgasm and she released her sexual fluids all over Sonic' manhood, while Sonic let out a loud groan of pleasure as he released a large load of his seed into her womb as her wet vagina walls milked him of every bit, making sure all his seed filled her to increase her chances of being mother to her Master's children.

As their climaxes ended, Sonic then pulled his cock out of Sally's womanhood and laid on his back beside the female chipmunk, showing that his member was still as hard as ever, while a few sweat drops fell down his face.

Sally, however, was covered in sweat, her chest was heaving up and down, while she panting heavily, trying to regain her breath and energy.

Seeing Sonic had so much energy, as well as seeing his erect member, Blaze, overcome by her lust, positioned her head so it was hovering over Sonic's erect manhood and began to kiss and lick around the tip, enjoying the taste of the cum still on it, before the female feline then placed the head of Sonic' cock in her mouth and began sucking on it, which caused Sonic to moan and groan in sexual excitement and pleasure and yelled out, in that same excited tone, "Ah... Ah... Oh, Blaze... You are so into this... You're doing great... Ah... Oh, yeah...!"

As Blaze continued to give her Master the best blowjob she could, Sonic then went into a sitting position, placed his hands on Blaze's head, and then thrust her head forward, which caused more of his member to enter her mouth, making Blaze smile around Sonic's cock, knowing that her Master was really enjoying her actions.

After a few more minutes, Blaze eventually felt Sonic's cock quiver in her mouth, signalling that he was going to soon going to come again, which caused Blaze to suck Sonic's manhood as hard as she could, resulting the blue hedgehog to then loudly groan out as he was sent over the edge and released his cum into her mouth, which she swallowed without question.

"Wow, Blaze, that was great." Sonic said, making Blaze reply in a warm and submissive tone. "I'm glad I was able to please you, Master."

Sonic smiled, before he brought Blaze onto his lap, causing the female feline to wrap her legs around Sonic's waist, place her arms around Sonic's shoulders and moan out in pleasure when she felt her Master's cock enter her vagina.

"Oh, Master... Ah... It's so... Ah... it feels so good inside me...!" Blaze moaned out from the pleasure, as she felt her Master continuing to push and pull his cock out of her snatch.

However, after another hour of pleasure, Blaze began to move frantically, feeling her climax starting to come closer and closer, making her moan loudly in warning. "I can't... Ah... Master, I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come...!"

Sonic groaned and nodded in reply, continuing to thrust his cock in and out of Blaze until she was unable to hold back and screamed loudly in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, before feeling further pleasure when Sonic soon let out a loud groan and came too, cumming deep inside of Blaze's waiting womb.

-End Lemons-

Several hours later, after officially making Rouge his, Sonic was relaxing on his bed, smiling as Sally, who was now wearing a light blue coloured collar around her neck, that had 'Property of Sonic the Hedgehog, engraved on a gold medallion, was sitting behind him, using her breasts to massage his back.

Blaze was lying on Sonic's right, massaging his chest and had a collar around her neck, just like Sally had, only hers' was purple.

And, on Sonic's left was Rouge, who had a pink coloured collar and was smiling lovingly as she too was rubbing her Master's chest.

As the girls continued to please their Master, Sonic smiled, knowing that not only had the Hypno Zapper made his better, it had made the life of his friends better too.

But then, the blue hedgehog was broken from his thoughts when he felt something wet moving around his feet, making him look down to see his pet, Amy, who was naked and collared too, licking his feet in a show of affection.

"Good girl." Sonic said, moving down and petting her head, which made Amy smile, knowing her actions had pleased her Master, making her then nuzzle her head against his feet, taking in their scent and knowing there was a chance her Master would reward her affection by mating with her, as soon as he mated with her other owners first.

The End.


End file.
